A Wish Upon a Christmas Star
by islashlove
Summary: Mark and Steve have an argument on the day before Christmas Eve. After they both had gone to work, Mark and Steve see a shooting star right at midnight and in their anger, they each make a wish. When those wishes come true; it is a race against time to change everything back to the way it was or Steve will be lost forever. This is a slash story. Jesse and Steve romance
1. Two Wishes Comes True

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Diagnosis Murder.**

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Warning: This is a slash story, which means man on man. If you don't like these stories, please don't read.**

**Author's Notes: Ok, this is my Christmas story for Diagnosis murder.**

**Story Notes: Mark and Steve have an argument on the day before Christmas Eve. After they both had gone to work, Mark and Steve see a shooting star right at midnight and in their anger, they each make a wish. When those wishes come true; it is a race against time to change everything back to the way it was or Steve will be lost forever.**

**A Wish Upon a Christmas Star: By islashlove**

**Chapter 1: Two Wishes Comes True.**

Steve sat quietly at his desk, trying to catch up on paperwork. After having a fight with his dad, Steve went to work hoping that he could push the fight out of his mind. Normally he would go for a jog, a swim or go surfing, but it was too cold for that and the streets were too busy with last minute Christmas shoppers.

It had been a stupid fight over what Steve thought was a stupid reason, but the more Steve thought about it, the angrier he got. Mark had heard some gossip about Steve and when he confronted him about it, Steve had confessed it was true. Steve had never seen his dad so angry, but when Mark told Steve that he was lying, and that there was no way the gossip could be for real, well…that was when it had turned into a fight.

'_Why!'_ Steve thought to himself. _'Why can't he just understand that I am so tired of fighting who I am and what I am? Why can he accept others with open arms, no matter what, but forbids me from being me. Forbids me from being with the one I love. Damn you, Dad, damn you!'_

Steve tried to clear his thoughts, but he wasn't winning, so he walked over to get himself some coffee. It was less than ten minutes until midnight and then it would be Christmas Eve and Steve was wandering if he would be talking to his dad for Christmas. Looking out of the window Steve could see the freshly fallen snow and it seemed to be giving off an eerie glow in the moonlight.

As he watched a few people walk by Steve was intrigued when they stopped and pointed towards the sky. Looking in the same direction, Steve saw what they were pointing at. It was a shooting star. Steve closed his eyes and made a wish.

"I wish Dad could see me for what I am," Steve whispered to himself.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Mark had taken a walk in the hospital garden. He couldn't concentrate while the fight was still echoing in his head. He and Steve didn't fight very often, but when they did…it was bad. He was angry. Angry at himself for the way he had treated Steve, but right now, he was even angrier at Steve for lying to him all these years.

'_Steve,'_ Mark thought to himself. _'How could you lie to me? Why didn't you trust me? Talk to me! Help me understand how you really feel.'_

Mark's thoughts were interrupted as two nurses walked past pointing at something in the sky. Looking up Mark saw a shooting star, seeing it reminded him about Steve and his anger intensified. Closing his eyes, Mark made a wish.

"I wish Steve had never been born," Mark whispered, but as soon as it left his lips Mark regrated it. "But, only sometimes," he quickly added.

Back at the station, Steve had gotten back to doing his paper work. But suddenly, everything that was not his desk, that is the paper work, the files and all of his personal stuff just disappeared. Steve sat there, staring at an empty desk. Hell, even the pen he was using was gone.

Thinking he must have just fallen asleep, Steve tried to wake himself up. But nothing would work. Then he heard the officers that were coming on shift enter the bullpen. He looked at his desk again and this time it seemed that everything was back, only…there was someone else's personal stuff and the paperwork weren't about his cases.

Thinking that the night shift was playing a joke on him, Steve stood up and addressed them.

"Not funny, guys. I don't know how you did it, but put my desk back the way it was." No one moved, in fact, no one even reacted as if they had heard him.

Steve was tired and the fight with his dad wasn't helping his mood and now this. Walking up to one of the officers, Steve was going to make sure they knew how he felt. Only one thing, when he reached out his hand to grab the officer's shoulder, it didn't touch him, in fact, his hand just when straight though.

Steve took a step back in shock. He put his hand down on the nearby desk to steady himself, only to have his hand to go straight through. Confused, Steve didn't know what else to do, so he ran outside in hopes of getting to his truck and go to the hospital. But once outside, Steve found his truck was missing and someone else's name on his parking space.

Scared now, all he could think of was getting to his dad and as soon as that thought crossed his mind, the world faded from his sight.

Back at the hospital, Mark had returned to his office. His anger had now dispersed and he just wanted to talk to Steve. Picking up his phone, Mark dialled Steve's number, only to be told that that number doesn't exist. Confused, Mark just stared at the receiver in his hand. He was still looking at it when someone walked into his office.

"Is something wrong, Mark?" Amanda asked worried with the way Mark had been behaving all day.

"Amanda," Mark said looking up in surprise, to see she wasn't the only one standing there as well. "Jesse, you're here too? I thought you were going to your families for Christmas."

"No…Mark, I'm on duty until nine tomorrow. Are you ok? You seemed…distracted today."

"Steve and I had a fight this morning and no, I've just tried to ring him, but it says that his number is unknown."

"Who is Steve, Mark?" Amanda asked curious as to who this person was.

"Steve," Mark stared at his friends and was confused by the blank looks on their faces. So he tried again. "Steve…Detective Steve Sloan…my son…your friend." There was still no recognition in their eyes.

"You have another child besides Carol, Mark?" This time it was Jesse asking the question.

"Of course I do. Steve, Carol's older brother…he lives with me." Mark watched as Jesse and Amanda looked at each other. Shaking their heads they turned back to Mark.

"Look, Mark," Amanda started to say. "Why don't you go home and get some sleep, so you're refreshed for Christmas day. After all, Carol is coming over to visit.

"I guess so." Mark answered totally confused. Maybe tomorrow, after a good night's sleep, will explain things better.

Mark walked to his car, thoughts running around his head_. 'Why were Amanda and Jesse acting like they don't know who Steve is? Why is Steve's number coming up as if never existed and where is Steve?'_ Just as his hand touched the door of his car, he heard a very distressed voice and the voice belonged to Steve.

"Dad, God, please Dad. Can you hear me?"

"Of course I can hear you, Steve. What's wrong?"

"You…don't seem upset or scared to see me."

"I'm actually glad to see you, why?"

"I haven't been killed?"

"No."

"Then, why can't anyone else see me and why," Steve reached out and touched the car, only to go straight though. "Can't I touch anything?"

"I don't know Steve and Amanda and Jesse are acting as if they don't know who you are."

"That's because he was never born."

Mark and Steve turned around to find what they could only describe as an Elf.

"What do you mean, I've never been born?"

"Your father here wished upon the shooting star that you had never been born. So…"

"His wish has come true and I've never been born." Steve stared at Mark. Shock, horror and hurt reflected in Steve's eyes. Then, in the blink of an eye, Steve was gone.

"Oh god, what have I done?" Mark said to himself as he realised that he might have just lost Steve.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story. **


	2. Will Mark be too late?

**Authors Notes:**** There is a reply to** **Gracie's Mom at the end of this chapter.**

**Chapter 2:**** Will Mark be too late?**

Mark stood in the underground parking lot of the hospital. An array of emotions ran through him. Shock, confusion, guilt and anger were the main ones, but sadness, was the most powerful one of them all. He had made a wish in anger and it had come true. He had wished away his son and there was no way he could forgive himself for that.

Mark wanted answers. He wanted to know how this could happen and if there was a way he could take back his wish. Turning, Mark aimed his anger at the Elf.

"Where has Steve gone?"

"I don't know. You know him, not me!"

"So he's still here, as in he hasn't completely gone yet?"

"No, for the first time ever, you both made a wish at the same time. You wished that he was never born and Steve wished for you to see him as he really is."

"So…is there a chance I can stop this, that I can get Steve back?"

"No, but his wish has given you some time to say goodbye, but the window for that will close at midnight tonight."

"So, I need to find him by midnight so I can say that I'm sorry?"

"Yes, and once the time is up, everything of Steve Sloan will be gone forever, including your memories of him."

"I've just got to find him," Mark said jumping into his car.

He sat there for a few minutes, thinking about where Steve would have gone. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head and Mark drove off into the night. Unfortunately for Mark, Steve wasn't there. Nor at the next place or the next place he looked. In fact Mark couldn't find Steve anywhere and as each hour passed, Mark found it harder and harder to remember Steve at all, but he wasn't going to give up on finding him.

Mark kept on exhausting places to go and constantly being called either by Jesse, Amanda or Carol didn't help either. Mark had gone all day trying to find Steve and when he next looked at his watch, Mark realised he had only forty-five minutes left to find Steve. There was one more place he had to look, and it was a ten minute drive.

Pulling up outside the cemetery where Steve's mum was buried, Mark looked to where his wife's grave was and to his delight, Mark saw someone sitting on the grass. With hope in his heart, Mark raced to the spot.

"Steve…is that you?" The figure looked up and now Mark could see it was Steve, he could also see that Steve had been crying. "Steve, I'm sorry. Please don't disappear again; we don't have that much time."

"Mum wouldn't have even known me."

"What?"

"On her tombstone, it only has yours and Carol's names. I've even been wiped from there."

Mark looked at the tombstone above his wife's grave and he could see what Steve was saying. Shaking his head, the guilt started to get to Mark.

"I'm sorry, Steve, I didn't mean it. I was so angry at you for lying to me all these years that I…"

"I wasn't lying to you all these years, Dad. I didn't even realise the truth until a year ago. Not until I saw Jesse in that hospital bed after he was shot."

"Steve, are you sure, I mean…"

"Yes, Dad, I'm sure. After I realised I was in love with Jesse, I sat down and thought back over all the years I've known him. I realised that I've loved him for a long time; I just didn't want to admit it. But he is the first, Dad. I've never felt this way about any other man, hell…I've never felt this way about any one before. It just hurt me, Dad that you can accept things about everyone else, including their sexuality, but you told me I was wrong for feeling this way."

"It wasn't that, Steve. All I ever wanted for you was for you to be happy. I don't care if you are gay. I don't care if it's Jesse you're in love with. I just thought that you'd been lying to me and I thought that we had a better relationship than that."

"We do, Dad, and if I was sure how I really felt about Jesse, I would have told you earlier, but, I wasn't. The gossip you had overheard was what other people had seen and made up their own minds about it. I know Jesse would never feel the same way about me, but I can't change the way I feel about him."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing…why, nothing?"

"What can I do? You're the only one who can see or hear me and you said that Jesse and Amanda don't remember me."

"And in less than a minute, I won't even remember you."

"What?"

"After you left, the Elf told me that you would only be here for twenty-four hours, until midnight. I've spent the whole day looking for you."

"I'm sorry, Dad. We could have spent my last twenty-four hours together and instead, I ran away."

"NO, Steve, it was my fault. If I hadn't made that wish, but I was just so angry at you and..."

"I know, Dad, I was angry too and I forgive you."

"I forgive you too, Steve," Mark said. He looked at his watch just as the alarm when off. "Steve, it's midnight."

"Merry Christmas, Dad, and I love you."

"I love you too, Steve," Mark said as he watched his son fade away, along with his memories.

Mark awoke the next morning in his bed. Sitting up, he looked around, he had the strangest feeling there was something missing…that he had forgotten something, but for the life of him, he couldn't work out what. Shrugging his shoulders he climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. Jesse, Carol, Amanda and the kids would be there soon and he hadn't even started to cook lunch yet. He just wished he could remember what he had forgotten.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**

**Gracie's Mom:**Many things are said in a fit of anger and Mark isn't any different to the rest of us. Regret and forgiveness is the key to all of this. There are only three chapters in this story.


	3. A Very Merry Christmas

**Author's Notes:**** There is a reply to Gracie's Mom at the end of this chapter.**

**Chapter**** 3: A Very Merry Christmas.**

Mark walked into his bathroom, undressed and hopped into the shower. As the warm water ran over him, his mind started to clear and suddenly a light turned on in his head.

"Steve," Mark said to himself. "Oh God, I nearly forgot Steve."

Quickly jumping out of the shower, Mark quickly dried himself and got dressed. Rushing out of his bedroom, he made a bee line for Steve's apartment, only to find the door locked. Going outside, Mark couldn't see Steve's truck and when he looked into the apartment it was empty.

Mark could only stand there staring through the window. Steve was gone, he was really gone and it was entirely his fault. Suddenly, a voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Uncle Mark," Deon and C.J. said as they wrapped themselves around his legs. "It's Christmas."

Giving the boys a sad smile, Mark nodded his head.

"Yes, boys, it's Christmas."

"Is something wrong, Uncle Mark?" Deon asked as he could hear the sadness in Mark's voice.

Looking back at the window, Mark shook his head again and started to head back into the house with the boys in tow. When he got inside, Mark looked around the room, the boy's had walked back over to Amanda and Deon was whispering something to her. Jesse had headed into the kitchen to put away the food they had all brought with them while Carol stood there staring at her father.

Mark couldn't take it. Why did he still remember Steve? He was supposed to have forgotten him, not that he wanted to, it was just what…was he being punished for his wish? Was he going to remember the son he had killed, the son that he had wished away? Not able to take all the faces looking at him, Mark ran out of the door, down onto the beach and he didn't stop until he was amongst the rocks.

Looking down at the water, Mark allowed himself to cry. He was so lost in his loss of Steve that he didn't feel as someone sit down beside him.

"I though you would have been happy, Dad."

"Steve," Mark said looking across to the man sitting beside him. "You're still here."

"Yes, Dad, I'm still here," Steve answered smiling. "And I don't think I will be going anywhere soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, at three this morning I got a call to go into work. When I got home, Jesse, Amanda and Carol told me you had taken off, so…"

"So they can see and hear you."

"And they know who I am. Dad, I left you a note on my pillow, that somehow we had beaten the wishes, why…"

"You did! But when I looked into your apartment it was empty."

"I hope so, it's getting renovated, remember? I've been using the guestroom…that's why Carol couldn't stay with us."

"Oh God, of course, I forgot," Mark said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just thought…I was being punished for making the wish. But how did we…"

"You forgave each other."

Turning around, Mark and Steve saw the same Elf that had visited them before.

"Sorry, what?" Steve asked.

"Just before midnight, you both forgave each other and because of that, your wishes were voided and your lives were put back to the way they were."

"Thank you, thank you for that," Mark said as he gave Steve a great big hug.

"And…I have been instructed to give you both a Christmas gift."

"Really," Mark said surprised.

"Yes, Dr Sloan, for real. For you, Dr Sloan…this." The Elf handed Mark a photo frame.

Looking at it, tears welled up in his eyes; he then looked at Steve and showed him the picture. It was one which was taken just before his mother died and the last one taken with them all together. It had been lost in a fire, years ago.

"Thank you, thank you so very much," Mark said as the Elf just nodded his head.

"And for you, Detective Sloan, and before you think we had interfered, I assure you that we have no influence whatsoever over people's feelings, but the one you love, does love you back."

"You mean…Jesse…he…"

"He loves you, just as much as you love him."

"But…Dad?"

"You have my blessing, Steve…you and Jesse. All I can say is that the way will be hard for both of you."

"I know, but I'm sure Jesse is worth it."

"Well, I've done my job. Just remember not to wish on the Christmas star when you're angry. Merry Christmas!"

"And a Merry Christmas to you, too." Both Mark and Steve said together, as they watched the Elf disappear.

As they walked back to the beach house, Mark and Steve talked about what had happened the day before and all the places Mark had visited while looking for Steve. When they walked in, they were greeted by smiling faces, a few belonging to some who weren't there when they had left, like Jack Stuart.

For the rest of the day, they all had a good time. They ate a wonderful dinner and watched as everyone opened their gifts. Mark watched Steve closely and every time he got anywhere close to Jesse, Steve seemed to back off. Pulling his son aside, Mark was determined to talk some sense into him.

"You will never get anywhere with Jesse like that, Steve."

"I know, Dad, but I'm scared. I know what the Elf said, but it still doesn't ease my nerves."

"I know, Son. Now look," And Mark pointed out into the room at Jesse. "He's standing under the mistletoe. Now go and get your man, Steve."

Steve stared at Jesse and then at his dad. Seeing the love and determination in Mark's eyes, Steve finely made up his mind. Giving Mark a smile, Steve walked towards Jesse. As he got closer he called out.

"Jesse."

Jesse saw Steve heading his way, he heard him call his name and he could see the determined look on Steve's face. Jesse was worried he had done something wrong, but he stood still, until his friend stood before him.

"Steve, have I done something wrong?" Jesse nervously asked as he looked into Steve's eyes.

"Do you know where you are standing, Jesse?" Steve asked in a more tender tone.

"On the floor in Mark's house, I really don't know what you mean, Steve," Jesse answered confused. He looked around for help, as he could see was that everyone was watching them, but no one moved.

"Jesse," Steve said shaking his head at how cute Jesse looked with a confused expression on it. "You're under the mistletoe and you know what that means don't you?"

Jesse, still confused, looked up and for sure, there is the mistletoe. His heart started to beat faster in hopes that what Steve was hinting toward was really going to happen. Looking back into Steve's eyes, Jesse gave his answer.

"You're going to have to kiss me."

Steve didn't answer Jesse, at least not with words. Steve just reached up and pulled Jesse into a kiss. It was soft. It was tender and because it was the first time Steve had kissed a man, a bit awkward and another thing Steve had noticed, there was no sound. But as they pulled apart, their friends all erupted in cheers and applause.

"Merry Christmas, Jesse. Will you go out with me?

"Yes, Steve, I'll go out with you and Merry Christmas to you too." and with that they kissed again, this time it was a little bit better.

After the crowd had gone home and some of the cleaning was done, Mark and Steve sat on the couch talking.

"This was a good day, Steve."

"Yes, it was."

"So, when do you and Jesse go out on your first date then?"

"Not sure yet, we both want to take it slow."

"Good idea, just get to know each other better, it's not like you've known each other for over four years, is it."

"Dad," Steve said laughing, "You know what I mean. Jesse and I need to talk; we need time to readjust our lives, ok?"

"Ok, Steve, come on, let's go to bed."

"I'm definitely up for that, Dad. Good night and Merry Christmas."

Mark watched Steve walk away. He realises just how close he came to losing him forever. Mark got up and walked to his room, making a stop to look in the guest room. Steve was already asleep.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Steve."

And with that, Mark headed into his own room.

**THE END**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL MY READERS**

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**

**To Gracie's Mom:**** Thank you and I didn't even realise that I had put that lesson in the story. But you are right as well, a lot of things are said in anger and Mark is no different. Yes, Mark and Steve did make peace before Steve disappeared, but as you see there was a happy ending after all.**


End file.
